Un nuevo comienzo
by Noto Yamato
Summary: AU. Berwald quiere sentar su vida y encarga a la mujer de sus sueños para que sea la madre de sus hijos. Pero ella no es como las demas. SueciaxFem!Dinamarca
1. Chapter 1

_Bien, vuelvo con otra de mis fumadas y prometo que esta la termino...porque ya tengo mucho pensado. Solo avisar que es un AU y una cosa sobre el "famoso" acento de Berwald. Aqui no lo tiene salvo cuando se pone nervioso, que vuelve a parecer, pero muy poco. Avisados quedan todos los lectores de este hecho. _

_Dejo aqui los nombres no oficiales para que no se pierdan: Fem!España: María Jesús/Fem!Noruega: Norell/Fem!Finlandia: Sigrid/Holanda: Vincent/Belgica: Emma._

_Cualquier duda no duden en preguntarla por reviews, yo siempre los contesto en el siguiente cap._

_Disfruten~  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Amo… Buenos días.-El rubio sonrió y acaricio el rostro de la morena que yacía a su lado.<p>

-Amo… ¿Ha dormido bien?-Este asintió y acaricio el rostro de la albina que estaba apoyada en su pecho.

-Amo…Le traje el desayuno-Se giro y le sonrió a la rubia que cargaba con la bandeja. Berwald se levantó y la beso en los labios haciendo que las mejillas de la otra se sonrojaran levemente.

-Takk Sigrid. ¿Puedes dejármelo en la cocina? Ahora voy.-Le sonrió y con una inclinación de cabeza salió de la habitación blanca.-María Jesús, Norell, ¿podrían dejarme solo?

-Sí, amo-con una reverencia y como dos gatas, silenciosas y sensuales, las chicas se levantaron de la cama. En cuanto lo hicieron, la cama se hizo inmediatamente. Berwald las observo marchar. Las ENH eran increíblemente perfectas en todos los sentidos, eran fieles copias de las mujeres que habían existido antes de una guerra. Él era un niño cuando la Guerra sucedió, aquella guerra que obligo a los humanos a marcharse de la Tierra y llegar a Omega, un planeta que el hombre había colonizado poco antes. Berwald no recordaba nada de la Tierra, su padre se le llevo junto a su abuelo. Su padre fue uno de los inventores de las ENH. Las ENH, siglas de "Especímenes No Humanos". Las consecuencias de la guerra fue que todas las mujeres murieron. Todas, sin excepción. La radiación de las armas modificó el ADN de la mujer, haciendo que murieran con grandes dolores. Ninguna mujer se salvó y la humanidad pensaba que estaba condenada a desaparecer. Hasta que su padre presento a las primeras ENH. Consiguió modificar el ADN de distintas células para crear el feto de una mujer. El desarrollo del feto fue normal y consiguió tener un pequeño bebe creciendo en una cámara de crecimiento rápido. Observo como aquel bebe crecía como un bebe normal, hasta que en las pocas semanas tuvo una mujer adolescente. Todos los científicos se sorprendieron de aquella mujer artificial que pronto empezaron a investigar con ella. Era como las mujeres humanas solo que más perfecta. Pronto el poder se le subió a la cabeza de los hombres y empezaron a tratar a las mujeres como seres inferiores hasta que dejaron de ser mujeres y se llamaron ENH. Pero eso no se hizo solo, experimentado consiguieron modificar la mente de las nuevas mujeres, haciéndoles creer que los hombres eren sus amos. Nadie se quejo, ni siquiera él, cuando su padre le regalo a Sigrid cuando tenía siete años. Empezó siendo su niñera, aquella que le daba dulces. Aparentaba veinte años y fue con ella con quien se estrenó. Otra cosa de las ENH era que podían ser estériles o no. Normalmente quien no era estéril era la madre de tus hijos, varones. Ahora su primera vez quedaba muy lejana. Había sido hace unos noventa años. La Guerra también tuvo consecuencias para ellos, su cuerpo se empezó a pudrir, pero su padre, usando la tecnología de las ENH consiguió regenerar su cuerpo, haciéndole inmortal. No le molestaba quedarse con una apariencia de veinticinco años, pero no soportaba el haber sido recluido a un pueblo alejado con otros hijos de científicos. No se quejaba, tenía paz y tranquilidad y podía estar en paz con sus ENH. Se lavó la cara para despejarse y empezó a vestirse. Unos calzoncillos y unos pantalones hechos de un material parecido al cuero. Se puso unas gafas de mentira, cuando era pequeño las llevaba, con las modificaciones se curó su miopía, pero le gustaba como le quedaban. Observo por la ventana el pequeño jardín. La hierba estaba perfectamente cortada el cielo era siempre azul y los dos soles brillaban sin taparlos ninguna nube de ningún tipo.

-Amo…El desayuno se le quedara frio…-La voz de Sigrid le sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que bajara al comedor. Las tres le estaban esperando rodeando la mesa, donde estaba el desayuno. Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer. Sigrid estaba a su lado, sonriente, tomando algo de chocolate caliente. Berwald la observo. Era una adolescente de tez blanquecina, con unos ojos azules tirando a violetas y una melena rubia que le llegaba hasta la barbilla cortado en forma de tazón. Llevaba una mini falda de color rojo y un sujetador del mismo color. En la cabeza llevaba un gorro de alguien a quien su padre le llamaba Santa Claus.

-Está muy bueno Sigrid.-El joven le sonrió levemente y siguió comiendo. Norell se coloco detrás de él y le empezó a dar un leve masaje. Norell fue la segunda ENH que compró. Seria y esbelta, de palidez enfermiza, pero la más fiera en la cama. Vestía un vestido marinero muy ajustado, que dejaba muy poco espacio a la imaginación. Busco con la mirada a la tercera. Cansado de la palidez y del frio que ello representaba encargó a María Jesús. Su piel bronceada, en un tono oscuro, su pelo oscuro que no llegaba al negro azabache, que tenía un matiz que le gustaba y unos ojos verde hierba preciosos.

-El correo, amo-Se giro hacia la puerta, en algún momento en el que él estaba comiendo, la morena salió a por el correo a la calle.

-¿Y ella?-María negó

-Todavía no la trajeron, amo-coloco el correo a su lado, en la mesa y le beso en los labios, como si fuera su recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho. Le correspondió sin problemas, pero seguía nervioso. No era normal que una ENH tardara tanto, ni siquiera las fértiles. Su padre le había dicho que no se preocupara e incluso se había alegrado de poder tener por fin un nieto. Todavía se le hacía raro el tener la posibilidad de tener un niño pequeño correteando por la casa y que le llamara "Papá". Si, demasiado raro, pero ya se había demorado bastante.

-Hay una carta de Vincent-comento mientras revisaba las cartas.-Iré a dársela-El rubio se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al exterior. Era un espécimen extraño. Tenía dos ENH y no las usaba para tener sexo. Al contrario, una aparentaba diez años. No le llama "amo" si no "bruder". Y luego la otra, algo más mayor, parecía una ENH fértil aunque fuera estéril. Decididamente esa casa no era normal. Eran los vecinos de al lado así que llego rápidamente. Llamo al timbre y tras oír unos pasos apresurados, abrieron la puerta.

-Bonjour~-Emma le abrió la puerta. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio. Tenía unas orejas de gato en la cabeza y una pequeña cola se movía animada detrás suyo. Si cuando él decía que Vincent y su "familia", como él la llamaba, eran extraños, eran extraños.

-¿Está Vincent?-Esta asintió y le dio con la puerta a las narices para ir a buscar a su hermano. Berwald no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que pronto apareció el interesado cargando a la ENH en brazos.

-Hallo. ¿Qué quieres?-Berwald le tendió la carta que Emma recogió rápidamente. Vincent le sonrió antes de volver a mirar serio a su vecino. Iba a decir algo pero decidió cambiar sus palabras-Has comprado una nueva ENH…Pero esta es fértil, vaya, ¿el gran seductor va a sentar la cabeza?-El de gafas se sonrojo levemente, ¿cómo había podido saberlo? Y con tantos detalles a demás. Se limito a asentir a su pregunta

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Él otro esbozo una sonrisa y señaló algo detrás suya. Se giro y vio a su padre sonriéndole, con aquel tanque de suspensión donde venían todas las ENH. Iba a despedirse pero Vincent había cerrado ya la puerta. Rodo los ojos y se dirigió hacia el su propio jardín. Su padre le recibió con una sonrisa y le abrazo con algo de efusividad que el rubio no estaba acostumbrado.

-En verdad es una ENH hermosa, tienes buen gusto para elegir a la futura madre de tus hijos-El sonrojo de sus mejilla se hizo aun más notorio cuando su padre dijo eso.

-T'kk-comentó por lo bajo. Se giro para que su padre no viera sus mejillas rojas. Era un hombre serio y no se podía comportar con un adolescente.

-Vamos a llevarla a dentro y mientras las demás la preparan, me cuentas-su padre avanzó unos pasos hacía la casa y luego se giro a él-Esto cuenta como regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo yo la pago.-El hijo sonrió ante las frases de su padre. Aunque técnicamente era cierto. No tenía trabajo ni por tanto ganaba dinero, pero los hijos de los científicos vivían con una paga que les pagaba el gobierno de la ciudad y les permitía comprar comida y ropa, tanto para ellos como para sus ENH, pero no dinero para comprar una. Ellos simplemente la encargaban y sus padres se encargaban de pagarlas y en el caso de su padre, hacerlas.

-Me lo pensare-comento mientras le seguía interior a su hogar. Dos operarios llevaban el tanque blindado hacía la habitación donde las ENH la despertarían. Era una especie de ritual que él no iba a romper. Cuando llego a su salón su padre abrazaba a Sigrid y le susurraba cosas al oído que él no consiguió entender. Cuando se separaron, la ENH hizo una reverencia y se llevo a Norell y a María a la estancia donde los operarios dejaron a la otra. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que las otras terminaran.

-¿Voy preparando algo de café, Berwald?-se giro a su padre y sonrió. Sería una buena forma de pasar el tiempo hasta que el proceso terminara.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, vengo con una actualizacion recien salida del horno. Reviews abajo_

_Aparte de los del capitulo anterior: Fem!Dinamarca-Karen/Fem!Francia-Charlotte  
><em>

_Cualquier duda no duden en preguntarla por reviews, yo siempre los contesto en el siguiente cap._

_Disfruten~  
><em>

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo es que ahora decides darme nieto, hijo?-Pregunto el doctor Oxenstierna mientras que le daba otro sorbo a la taza de café. La casa estaba sumida en una quietud extraña, ya que se debía a que padre e hijo sabía lo que estaba pasando en la habitación contigua y que si Berwald no hubiera insonorizado la habitación estarían escuchando ahora los gritos de la ENH. La pregunta cogió de sorpresa al rubio que se sonrojó.<p>

-Pensé en lo que me dijiste…eso de que debería sentar la cabeza. Y tras mucho pensarlo decidí pedirte una fértil.-el doctor asintió y observo a su hijo. Le daba pena pensar que él nunca disfrutaría de muchas cosas que la Tierra ofrecía, como una batalla de nieve, o el sentir el calor de un solo Sol y no de dos como este mundo. Tampoco sabría lo que era el lanzarse a la chica que te tiene enamorado, el sentir los nervios de saber si ella te rechazara o no. La emoción que te da el que ella te dé una respuesta positiva cuando le pides que sea tu esposa. Todo eso su hijo no lo viviría nunca. Ni si quiera había vivido como un adolescente normal. Omega no era sitio para emigrantes de la Tierra, ahora se había convertido en el lugar donde hijos de hombres y ENH habitaban, eran algo que al doctor no le gustaba denominar "ser humano"

-Eso está muy bien, Ber. ¿Tienes ya nombre para tu hijo?-rio al ver la cara del de gafas-Era una broma. Pero debiste ver tu cara-dio un sorbo tranquilo y miro al infinito, como pensando algo, pero pronto su mirada se volvió a posar en su hijo.

-¿Te pasa algo, padre? ¿Estás enfermo?-El adulto negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

-Estoy bien, solo es que dormí poco.

-Deberías descansar.

-…-Iba a decir algo pero se oyó el abrir de una puerta. Suponiendo lo que era los dos se levantaron a la vez y se giraron hacía el pasillo. Las tres ENH hicieron un pequeño corredor dejando ver a la nueva. Berwald no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Era tal y como la había visto en sus sueños. Su piel clara pero no enfermiza, sus ojos azules como el cielo, su pelo, rizado, rubio como el oro. Dio unos pasos más hacia ella y ella hizo lo mismo. Sus pasos eran cortos y comedidos, como con miedo. Llevaba un vestido blanco transparente que le llegaba casi a los tobillos. En el derecho llevaba unas pulseras que tintineaban con cada paso que daban y que rompían el silencio que se había hecho dueño de la casa. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca la cogió de la muñeca y la acerco a él. Al abrazarla noto sus generosos pechos y su pulsación algo rápida. Le acaricio la mejilla, notándola roja. Sigrid era también así, así que no le dio mucha importancia a eso. Le levantó el rostro, haciendo que se empinara levemente y después le beso. Al principio sintió como si rechazara aquel beso pero solo fue unos segundos, ya que rápidamente le empezó a corresponder suavemente. Con su otra mano empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, por encima del vestido, aunque no pudo evitar meter la mano por debajo para acariciarle uno de sus pechos. Noto como gemía sobre sus labios y luego agarraba su muñeca con fuerza, como queriendo que apartara la mano de allí. Eso le sorprendió, normalmente las ENH estaban encantadas con que su amo las manosearan y las tocaran allí donde solo su amo podía. Ignoro aquel gesto y siguió bajando su mano por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus partes bajas. Metió la mano por su ropa interior, acariciándole su vagina, estuvo así unos segundos hasta que metió uno de sus dedos. Pero rápidamente tuvo que sacarlo y cuando lo hizo estaba manchado de…

-¿Sangre?-Se pregunto, separándose de la rubia. Se miro la mano, extrañado, y luego miro a su padre, buscando una explicación.

-Las ENH fértiles tienen el ciclo menstrual, también conocido como la regla. No podrás tener sexo con ella hasta que el proceso no acabe.-El rubio se separo de la ENH para poder lavarse la mano. Cuando volvió su padre la había sentado en el sofá y le estaba explicando todo.-Viniendo para aquí se me ocurrió un nombre para ella-Berwald se sentó al lado de la de rizos, atrayéndola hacía él con un brazo.-¿Qué te parece Karen?-el rubio reflexiono. La observo, la verdad es que le quedaba bien. Se acerco a su oído y se lo acaricio levemente antes de hablar.

-Karen…-le susurro al oído. Ella sonrió. Normalmente cuando le dabas el nombre a la ENH esta podía hablar. La miro, expectante, esperando que ella le dijera algo.

-Me gusta…-susurro. Su voz era clara, aunque era como un susurro. Algo no le encajaba, tenía la sensación que ese no era su tono normal de voz, ya que parecía algo forzado. El sueco carraspeo un poco-a-amo…-se corrigió rápidamente. Miro a su padre pidiendo una explicación de por qué era indisciplinada, o por lo menos a él se lo parecía.

-Debo irme-dijo el doctor levantándose del sofá. El rubio lo imito y le tendió la mano. El doctor en vez de estrecharla le abrazo-Nos veremos pronto…Se feliz hijo-asintió levemente devolviéndole el abrazo a su padre. Sigrid le acompaño a la puerta mientras que el miraba a su nueva adquisición. Todavía no le había dicho cuanto tiempo estaría sin sexo.

-Eh… ¿Cuánto te durara…eso de la regla?-La rubia le miro, y Berwald pudo observar algo de tristeza en sus ojos azules.

-El doctor comento que cinco días más…a-amo…-le costaba oírla, pero aun así entendió lo que quería decirle.

-Karen, habla más alto-exigió. Ella asintió.

-Perdone…-Esta vez sí que pudo entenderla a la perfección. Y noto que su voz tenía un deje de tristeza que no sabía a qué se debía.

-Eres extraña-Comentó en voz alta. Karen esbozo una sonrisa, que se convirtió en una mucho más amplia. Berwald le respondió la sonrisa, estaba preocupándose por nada. Todas las fértiles serían así, seguro. Le acaricio la mejilla y la volvió a besar. Ella correspondió sin problemas. Sus besos hacían que algo dentro de él se removiera, algo que no le pasaba con las demás. Noto sus largos dedos enredándose en su pelo corto. La hizo ceder bajo su peso y empezó a hacerle marcas en su cuello. Iba a continuar por su pecho cuando llamaron al timbre.

_Vincent, seguro_.-Pensó el rubio. Con pesar se separó de ella y tras darle unos rápidos besos más se levanto del sofá y le extendió la mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella le agarró la mano con fuerza y se agarró a su brazo con fuerza. Empezó a andar hacía la puerta aunque a mitad de camino noto como Karen tiraba de él para que fuera más lento. La rubia andaba con pasos pequeños, muy pequeños. Pero aun así la espero y cuando llego a su lado la cogió en brazos. Ella se agarró a su cuello casi por inercia y sonrió aun más. Cuando llego a la puerta la dejo en el suelo y luego abrió la puerta. Allí estaban, Vincent, Charlotte y la pequeña Emma.

-Hej Vincent-miro serio al vecino. Solo venían a molestar, lo sabía.-Charlotte-La ENH rubia del otro sonrió. Tenía el pelo recogido en un gracioso moño, con una diadema con forma de corona. Llevaba una camisa rosa abierta por el escote y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos. Las dos ENH se miraron y luego vio como Karen miraba a Emma.

-¿Es ella?-Pregunto Vincent, sin esperar respuesta se acercó a ella, observándola a distancias muy cortas, haciendo que la nueva se sonrojara. Emma imitó a su "bruder" mirándola con detenimiento.

-Perdonalos, Berwald-dijo Charlotte y separo a los dos de Karen.- Vincent, ¿tus modales?-Rodo los ojos, esa era otra. Charlotte no lo llamaba "amo" si no por su nombre. Sabía a qué se debía esto y porque la pequeña Emma no buscaba satisfacer sexualmente a Vincent y Charlotte parecía fértil. Al igual que su padre las creaba, el padre de Vincent les inculcaba la personalidad y había decido a las peticiones de su hijo para no hacerlas iguales que las demás.

-Perdonad Berwald y…

-Karen.-Contesto Berwald por ella. El vecino asintió.

-Karen-repitió-Quedamos mañana, ¿vendréis?-Berwald asintió, todavía serio

-Yo invitó.-Y tras decir eso cerró la puerta. Se giro a Karen y noto una mirada desaprobatoria por su parte. Murmuro un "¿qué?" y después se dirigió hacia su habitación. Tuvo que esperar bastante allí a la ENH, ya que le costaba andar. Sera de estar tanto tiempo en la cámara. Berwald se convencía a sí mismo con eso. Cuando ella se sentó en la cama ya tumbó y sin obviar el consejo de su padre empezó a hacerla suya

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chibisiam:<strong>Aqui tienes tu continuacion~_

_**Bleu-Papillon**:Gracias por el halago. Sería bien hacerla como original y lo haria si no fuera porque soy mala pensando personajes. Me alegra que te gustara._

_**Hlggg**: La diferencia suele ser que las fértiles son más cariñosas, no buscan tanto satisfacer sexualmente como las esteriles.  
><em>

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tercer capitulo~Espero que les guste mucho tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendolo. Dentro de poco estare sin examenes y me podre centrar en terminar el fic. Por cierto se admiten parejas que deseen que aparezcan. Nada de Yaoi ni Yuri, solo parejas Hetero y que ni el original ni el nyo hayan aparecido. Solo esa advertencia.  
><em>

_Disfruten~  
><em>

* * *

><p>Berwald cerró los ojos, intentando rememorar todo lo que había pasado en la noche anterior, sus caricias, sus besos, el placer que le hizo sentir y que la ENH seguramente habría sentido, lo demostraron sus jadeos y gemidos. Recordaba el contraste de las sabanas blancas con la sangre de la rubia, que sangraba por el proceso de la menstruación, pero aparte, el labio del amo un sangraba, por una mordida mal dada. Su espalda también tenía arañazos realizados antes del clímax, Karen había necesitado descargar algo de placer. Intentaba recordar sus gritos, los "amo" cargado de placer y algunas veces su nombre. La primavera vez que lo pronuncio, Berwald se sorprendió. Nunca había oído su nombre cargado de tanto cariño. Y su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que le acompaño cuando terminaron, unido a esa sensación de plenitud, algo que no había sentido con sus ENH, ni Norell ni María Jesús. Ni si quiera su primera vez con Sigrid, nadie le había llenado tanto. Karen era muy diferente, no sabía que es lo que tenía de especial, tal vez que fuera fértil. Los dos durmieron tranquilos, abrazados fuertemente, entras las abanas manchadas de sangre y semen. Por eso, cuando despertó, desde la cama, por una de las pantallas que había por la casa, mando preparar el baño mientras que la veía descansar, con esa sonrisa congelada en los labios. Le acaricio con un dedo una de las marcas del cuello, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos, esos ojos zafiro que tenía. La rubia se removió un poco, separándose de él, pero a los pocos segundos se volvió a acercar para besarle en los labios, como sus buenos días. Le sonrió dulce, devolviéndole el beso. Karen iba a levantarse de la cama pero él fue más rápido y la cargó en brazos para llevarla al baño.<p>

-¿Por qué siempre me coge en brazos, amo?-Preguntó. En su voz se le notaba el cansancio, unido con su tristeza y algo de timidez.

-Porque vas muy lento, y eso me pone algo nervioso-Comentó, con sinceridad. Ella solo asintió y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, bostezando levemente, haciendo que el rubio esbozara una sonrisa. La acomodo entre sus brazos y se encamino al baño. Nada tenía que ver la sala por fuera que por dentro, sobre todo en el tamaño. La bañera era casi tan grande como una piscina. Era tan grande para que el rubio se pudiera bañar con las tres, ahora con las cuatro, aparte de poder hacer algo de ejercicio. No necesitaron quitarse nada, ya estaban desnudos, la vergüenza había desaparecido entre ellos. Bajo las escaleras de mármol y la dejo flotando en el agua. Su piel nívea no se distinguía del blanco de la bañera. Sus rizos quedaron flotando, moviéndose lentamente sobre la superficie, sin hundirse ninguno. Seguían manteniendo ese color oro, aunque algunos se veían como oro viejo, debido al contacto con el líquido elemento. La ENH cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esa calma que se había adueñado de ella, de la tranquilidad que emanaba el lugar. Berwald, mientras la observaba en silencio e intentando perturbar lo menos posible el agua, se empezó a lavar el cuerpo y el pelo, quitándose los últimos recuerdos de la noche anterior, de la primera de muchas. Los arañazos le escocían al contacto con el jabón. Si que tenía uñas esta gatita. Cuando termino volvió a mirar a la rubia. Seguía tumbada. Se había dejado llevar y estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su posición inicial. ¿Qué le estaba pasando por la mente? Se preguntaba Berwald. ¿La noche anterior, como tapar la tristeza que se notaba en su voz y de la que seguramente ella se había dado cuenta? Miles de teorías le pasaban por la cabeza al rubio mientras que se decidía a acercarse a ella y a tocarle levemente el hombro para que reaccionara. Ella se sorprendió y la calma desapareció cuando empezó a patalear un poco y a sujetarse de los brazos de Berwald para no ahogarse. Su amo vio el pánico cruzar por sus ojos, y eso le preocupo. Le acaricio la cabeza, como disculpándose por haber roto esa calma. Noto como temblaba sobre su pecho y empezaba a llorar. Una reacción exagerada a su opinión, no había sido para tanto para que llorara, pero intento consolarla susurrándole palabras de consuelo, que al parecer dieron efecto. Cuando se separo de ella, le hizo sentarse en uno de los salientes que había en el suelo de la bañera y que le dejaba la cabeza fuera del agua. Se sentó a su espalda y empezó a lavarle el pelo. Karen se tensó y empezó a lavarse ella el pelo, intentando que Berwald aparatara las manos, que ella podía hacerlo sola. Al final el rubio decidió a esas amenazas no verbales y la dejo hacer. Sus dedos, aparte de lavar los rizos, los peinaban, intentando que no se quedasen apelmazados. Le hizo gracia ese gesto. El tenía el pelo corto, así que no entendía la obsesión de las ENH para que su pelo se viera bien. María Jesús podía estar muchos minutos mirándose al espejo, peinándose el pelo para que quedara como ella deseaba. Cuando Karen termino de enjabonarse el pelo se sumergió, esta vez sin miedo ni temor. Eso le hizo desconfiar al sueco, pero se le pasó al ver como las gotas de agua recorrían su suave piel, siguió una con la vista, que recorrió todo su pecho y fue a morir en su ombligo. Se veía tan sexy, como una diosa que había bajado a Omega solo para hacerle feliz a él. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Ella se dejo hacer, mientras él le acariciaba los pechos y le lamia las marcas de su cuello y hombros. Karen lanzaba pequeños suspiros que hacían un enorme eco en la sala. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, tal vez por el simple gesto del rubio. Cerró los ojos pero se sorprendió cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-Contesto Berwald. Norell entró por la puerta y al llegar, cerró la puerta tras suya e hizo una reverencia.

-Amo, vengo a avisarle que dentro de una hora ha quedado. También comunicarle que tienen ambos su ropa preparada.

-Takk Norell, puedes retirarte.-ella repitió la reverencia y se retiro en silencio. Una leve decepción apareció en los ojos oscuros de Berwald. No quería que la rubia se tapara nada de su cuerpo, pero no quedaba más remedio, ya que habían quedado, pero que si por él fuera, lo cancelaría, pero seguramente Sigrid le regañaría.

-Voy a salir…amo…-se sorprendió de oír su voz, ya que el silencio había vuelto a inundar la sala. La rubia se separo lentamente de su cuerpo y andando con esa lentitud propia de ella salió de la bañera. El sonido de las gotas que repiqueteaban sobre el suelo se hizo dueño de la habitación y obligo a Berwald a centrar todos sus sentidos en la ENH. Su piel brillaba allí donde la luz se reflejaba en el agua. Se envolvió con una toalla de aquel material tan mullido y suave como las nubes. Se giro hacia el amo y sonrió, bastante contenta por estar envuelta en ese material. Algo torpe comparado con ella, el amo salió de la bañera y se acercó a ella. Un pequeño sonrojo invadió las mejillas de amo y ENH antes de que la rubia abriera la toalla, lo bastante grande como que se pudieran secar los dos juntos si lo deseaban. Entendiendo sus intenciones, se acercó a ella y le abrazo. Por la mente de los dos pasó la misma idea, que sería muy complicado secarse, pero era la escusa perfecta para estar juntos y abrazados. Con cuidado, Berwald busco un bote con aceite aromático y cuando lo encontró, empezó a extender el líquido por su cuerpo, acariciándolo por enésima vez. Ya se sabía todas las curvas de su cuerpo, donde tenía cada marca que le había hecho, pero esta vez, cuando llego a su espalda se sorprendió de notar dos cicatrices. Totalmente verticales, entre los omóplatos. Eran bastante grandes, pero tan finas que no se notaban a la vista y tenía que buscarlas aposta para encontrarlas al tacto, pero Berwald las había encontrado por casualidad. Miro a Karen, buscando una explicación pero tenía los ojos cerrados. No quiso molestarla, pero se quedo algo molestado, no le gustaban nada los secretos, las cosas que no podía comprender. Pediría explicaciones, tal vez en otro momento. Cuando termino le puso el bote en las manos. Ella, sin necesidad de órdenes, se echó el aceite en las manos y empezó a extenderlo por el cuerpo musculado del hijo del doctor. Seguía molesto pero sus caricias consiguieron acallarlo durante un tiempo. Él también cerró los ojos, dejándose inundar de tranquilidad, olvidando todo lo que le preocupaba. No le importaría estar así todo el resto de su existencia, no solo junto a ella, sino con las tres restantes, llenándole de mimos. Sintió que termino cuando le acaricio la mejilla, hecho que hizo que abriera los ojos. Ella le beso en los labios y después se separo de él, dirección la puerta, para marcharse con las demás para vestirse. A saber con qué traje aparecía, aunque conociéndolas, no podía suponer nada, pero seguro que le gustaría. Se quedo viendo el movimiento de sus caderas hasta que desapareció. Cuando lo hizo la imitó, cuando oyó una puerta cerrarse. Entro en su habitación pensando en que ponerse. Debía de ser algo rompedor, algo que ninguno le hubiera visto… No, debía de verse elegante pero informal. Se empezó a abotonar la camisa mientras seguía pensando que es lo que llevaría Karen. Cuando terminó de vestirse fue al espejo a peinarse con los dedos el pelo y no olvidarse las gafas. Cuando salió de la habitación totalmente vestido, vio que las otras todavía no habían salido. Fue al salón a esperarlas pero no tuvo que hacerlo mucho. Pronto se abrió una puerta y empezó a sonar unos tacones pisando contra el piso. Intentó no levantarse, esperando que llegaran ellas.

-¿L-Le gusta, a-amo?-Berwald la examino. Llevaba un vestido de satén rojo brillante. Tenía el escote muy pronunciado, de donde colgaba un guardapelo de oro que no sabía de dónde había salido. La falda llegaba hasta el suelo, en estilo cola de sirena. Los tacones eran negros, con tiras rojas que se entrecruzaban hasta debajo de las rodillas.

-Estas muy hermosa-El alago hizo que ella se sonrojara. Se levantó del sofá y le beso en los labios. Sus labios sabían a fresa, del pintalabios que se había echado y que seguramente se tendría que volver a echar. Todavía quedaba veinte minutos para que Vincent llegara a recogerlos, así que todavía tenía tiempo de disfrutar de su cuerpo, pero las otras la apartaron de él, como si no quisieran que se estropeara la obra de arte que habían creado. Iba a insistir pero cuando las otras decían que no, es que no. Sonrió levemente y abrazó a Sigrid por detrás, acariciándola el pecho suavemente y recordándola que deberían cuidar de la pequeña Emma en su ausencia. Se quedo reflexionando sobre la comida y de que podría preguntar a Iván sus dudas sobre las ENH fértiles. Pero para eso aun quedaba mucho, y podría disfrutar de la seguridad que le daba estar cerca de la albina.

* * *

><p><em><strong> chibisiam:<strong> Ya no debes de esperar más^^  
><em>

_Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Lo se, muchisimo tiempo. Pero aquí esta. Espero que les guste. No se si escribiré de esta parte uno o dos más, pero habrá más partes ya que dejare muchos cabos sueltos. Gracias a todos los que han soportado esta espera y siento no contestar los reviews en este cap. Pero acepto los elogios, criticas y peticiones :) _

_Nombres no oficiales de este cap. Fem!America: Emilly/Ucrania: Yakaterina/Fem!Polonia: Felisa/Fem!Letonia: Rachel/Fem!Prusia: Ginevra. Liet es un Oc creado por mi que seria la versión 2P de Thoris...Lo siento pero debía ponerle. Nada más por ahora_

_Disfruten!_

* * *

><p>-Ya voy yo, amo~-María Jesús se separo de Berwald y Sigrid y fue a abrir la puerta. En unos pocos minutos, las tres estériles habían convertido el salón en una improvisada sala de maquillaje. Sigrid le había mandando a cambiar de nuevo ya que no era la ropa que le habían preparado a él. Tras cambiarse su ropa quedo en unos pantalones blancos, una camisa azul, un chaleco blanco y un sombrero blanco con la cinta azul. Sigrid le había recomendado quitarse las gafas pero ya eran como su seña de identidad, así que se las dejo puestas, aunque la rubia se enfadara por eso, pero con unos cuantos besos y palabras amables del rubio, se le paso el enfado. Mientras era peinado y repeinado miraba de reojo a Norell con Karen. La albina la había acaparado para ella y Berwald sabía que Norell era muy celosa y si se encariñaba con algo o con alguien, esas pocas veces que sucedían, era muy difícil que los demás se acercaran. Pero estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con la rubia. Le había vuelto a maquillar, lo hacía en tonos suaves que hacían resaltar la belleza propia de Karen. Sus labios eran igual de rojos que el vestido, lo que hacía que Berwald se tuviera que guardar las ganas, ya que si lo hacía, Norell se enfadaría muy mucho con él. Lo que más le fascino fue el pelo. La estéril había cogido una rosa roja con lágrimas de plata que le coloco en el pelo tras dejárselo totalmente liso y recogido en un moño bajo. Mientras que le daba los últimos retoques, Berwald se levantó para recibir a su invitado. Vincent llevaba un traje con el que parecía un pájaro extraño del que le hablo su padre, un pingüino. Charlotte llevaba un vestido morado bastante corto y sugerente. Su pelo estaba amarrado en un moño alto pero que dejaba muchos mechones sueltos.<p>

-Estas muy guapa, Charlotte-La elogió Berwald. Había que admitir que lo estaba. Como era costumbre entre ellos, no le dijo nada a Vincent. Con un simple gesto María cogió a Emma en brazos.-Y Emma también está muy guapa.-La pequeña no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bruder me compro un lazo nuevo-comento con una sonrisa, aunque parecía que hablaba con la castaña.

-Te queda muy bien, Emma-María le sonrió y se la llevo a dentro con una suave reverencia.

-¿Estáis listos?-Pregunto Vincent algo impaciente. Berwald asintió y se giro para llamar a Karen pero ella ya se había colocado a su lado, cosa que sorprendió mucho al rubio.-Estas muy guapa, Karen-La rubia se ruborizó un poco pero no comento nada más. Berwald cedió su brazo para que lo cogiera y ella sonrió suavemente y acepto su gesto. Tras despedirse de las ENH cerró la puerta y avanzó detrás de sus vecinos. Karen había cogido algo más de velocidad al andar, o es que Berwald había retrasado sus pasos por ella. Cuando llegaron al coche la dejó entrar a ella primero y luego se sentó a su lado. No intercambio ninguna palabra con Vincent, que hablaba con su ENH de cosas como comprar comida o ropa nueva. Berwald se limitó a estar en silenció, a mirar a Karen, a hacerla sonrojar cuando noto que el de gafas le observaba. No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso y besarla suavemente en la mejilla. Vincent amaba su coche e intentaba que ninguno de sus amigos que llevaba se liara con su ENH en la parte trasera, así que Berwald se contento durante el viaje con observarla y cuando se sonrojaba, besarla en la mejilla. El restaurante estaba algo lejos de su casa pero estaba bastante cerca de la de su otro amigo, Iván. Este les esperaba en la puerta del restaurante cuando llegaron después de aparcar.

-Pryvet, Vincent, Berwald-Los dos nombrados se miraron de reojo, se llevarían mal, pero en el fondo eran buenos amigos y se entendían solo con miradas.

-Enhorabuena, Iván-Berwald le estrecho la mano mientras Vincent le palmeaba la espalda.-¿De cuánto está ya Emilly?-Preguntó Berwald mientras las dos ENHs se miraban extrañadas.

-La otra vez no la dejaba estar mucho tiempo de pie sobre los tres meses, así que yo digo que está de más.-Iván sonrió por las especulaciones de Vincent.

- Cuatro y medio.- Vincent maldijo por lo bajo

-Menos mal que no le dejaste tiempo a apostar a Vincent-Berwald sonrió un poco.-Si no le dejábamos sin dinero.-Vincent carraspeó un poco.

-Te hubiera dejado sin dinero a ti y entonces tendrías que aguantar las discusiones de Thoris y Liet mientras lavas los platos para pagar nuestra comida.-Entre ellos empezó un duelo de miradas hasta que la ENH de Vincent se puso entre los dos.

-Vincent, deberías explicarnos algo.-Miro a Karen para que la apoyara pero esta estaba siendo examinada por Iván. Su padre era quien veía que las ENHs no tuvieran ningún fallo. Las mejillas de la rubia estaban rojas mientras los ojos violáceos de Iván la recorrían. Berwald pronto olvido a Vincent para apartar a Karen de Iván.

-Es muy hermosa, ¿da? ¿Ya la estrenaste?-Berwald se sonrojo, cogió la mano de Karen y la llevo al restaurante murmurando un "no es de vuestra incumbencia". Iván rió y tras explicarle todo a Charlotte entro con ella y Vincent al restaurante. Al verlos, Emilly se levanto de la mesa. Se la notaba el embarazo, más que la primera vez, cuando estuvo embarazada de Gregory. Pero la sonrisa de la castaña no había desaparecido en ningún momento. Iván la abrazo y acarició suavemente su tripa.-¿Por qué no vais a por las bebidas, da?-Emilly asintió y beso a su amo en los labios. Charlotte arrastro a Karen hacía la barra mientras los hombres se sentaban y charlaban mientras las ENHs hacían lo mismo.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Gregory?-Pregunto Vincent mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre el respaldo.

-Bastante bien. Ya quería alguien con quien jugar que no fueran mis putas-Berwald sonrió, pese a que los años han pasado, Natasha y Yakaterina, las dos ENHs estériles de Iván seguían siendo "las putas de Iván", aunque Emilly les miraba mal cuando se referían así a sus compañeras. Berwald se quitó las gafas y jugueteo con ellas algo nervioso.

-Iván.-consiguió articular después de un rato.-¿E-Emilly tiene eso de la regla?-Iván le miro extrañado-S-Si…eso que la ENH sangra….ahí abajo.

-No, Emilly no lo hace…-Berwald se quedo patidifuso

-P-Pero mi padre me dijo…y-y yo lo he visto en K-Karen…-se la quedo mirando en la lejanía mientras hablaba con Emilly.-Además, parece triste…Cuando habla se la nota mucho. Hasta ella se ha dado cuenta…Y cuando la examinaba estaba tensa, e intentaba que parara.-Iván y Vincent se miraban mientras él otro hablaba de todo lo que había notado en ella.

-Creo que yo puedo saber de eso.-Berwald se giro al oír que Iván podía saber que le pasaba a Karen.-Mi padre me ha comentado algo de un proyecto llamado "proyecto Edén". No tiene claro que puede ser, pero puede que sea una nueva generación de ENHs, más perfectas. Por lo que cuentas, Karen podía ser una de esas.-Berwald iba a preguntar algo pero se tensó al notar una caricia en la mejilla de Karen, que volvía con las bebidas. Dejó delante suya una cerveza y ella se llevó a los labios otra. Berwald ya no sabía que pensar, así que bebió en silencio. Emilly intentaba animar algo el ambiente y al menos consiguió que Charlotte y Karen le siguieran la conversación. Berwald desconfiaba un poco de cada nueva cosa que descubría en Karen, pero intentaba mantener su aspecto de amante feroz y seguro.

-¿Os pongo lo de siempre?-Todos se giraron hacia la camarera. Era rubia, de pelo liso a media melena, con unos ojos verdes brillantes y una gran sonrisa.-Pero, osea, no reconozco a una de vuestras acompañantes.

-Es Karen, Felisa.-Iván sonrió suavemente-Es la nueva ENH de Berwald-La denominada Felisa sonrió.-Es como Rachel y Ginevra.-La rubia pareció entender.

-Tipo como que es un placer-Miro a Berwald-¿Que va a tomar?-El amo se quedo pensando.

-Trae lo mismo que a mí, será lo mejor.-Esta asintió y apuntó casi de memoria todos los platos. Se retiro con una reverencia y se dirigió a la barra. Alli le esperaba el menor de los gemelos, Tayrus, mundialmente conocido en Omega como Liet. Bastante alto, de pelo blanco corto y ojos violetas que casi se podría decir que era hermano de Iván, pero los dos lo negaban. Tayrus había sido creado con recombinación genética fallida, al contrario que Iván, que sus rasgos eran heredados. Su ENH fértil era Ginevra. Salvo por sus ojos, podrían parecer hermanos, la ENH los tenía rojos. En cuanto llego la comanda el silencio del restaurante se rompió.

-¡Estúpido, haber si puedes sacar las comandas a tiempo esta vez!-Los humanos de la mesa sonrieron. Siempre era lo mismo. Aunque valía la pena aguantar esos gritos a favor de la comida, siempre deliciosa. Como era habitual en aquel restaurante, la última de las camareras, la ENH fértil del segundo de los hermanos y cocinero se paseo por las mesas pidiendo disculpas por el albino. Cuando se acerco a su mesa pudieron observarla mejor. Era bastante bajita, casi parecía una niña. Su pelo, de un rubio claro, lo llevaba amarrado a una trenza que le caia al lado. Sus ojos de color azul oscuro eran brillantes, aunque ella fuese algo temerosa y tenía miedo a los extraños, aunque su amo había intentado tranquilizarla, de que no la harían daño, pero había sido la única ENH que había estado consciente durante las "pruebas" del doctor Braginsky y al parecer eso la había trastocado bastante, aunque todo eran leyendas y conjeturas.

-Q-Quisiera p-pedir di-di-disculpas por e-el griterío…S-Si hay alguna f-forma de c-compensarles…-Berwald se había fijado que todas las veces que venía a disculparse miraba a todos a los ojos, salvo a Iván.

-No es nada Rachel, no hace falta que nos compenses.-Charlotte la sonrió un poco, sabiendo que hablaba por todos los de la mesa. La camarera se retiro y pronto tuvieron su comida servida. La charla fue amena, sobretodo centrada en el nuevo embarazo de Emilly y en apuestas de cuanto tardaría Karen en estarlo, conociendo al rubio. Entre risas, peleas y casi una guerra de comida acabaron de comer. Estaban solos en el restaurante mientras tomaban una taza de café. Charlotte y Vincent toman un capuccino, Emilly e Iván mezclado con vodka y Berwald y Karen con leche. Todos se habían relajado cuando el cocinero hizo aparición, preguntando por cómo habían comido. Thoris era el mayor y fundador del restaurante, además del cocinero. Cuando lo abrió la relación con su hermano era bastante buena, hasta que decidieron comprar a medias a Felisa. Su lucha por intentar conquistarla y que eligiera a alguno de los dos no había hecho más que empezar. Thoris se veía amigable con Iván y Emilly no por nada eran vecinos.

-The food was incredible, Thoris-Este sonrió por el alago de Emilly.

-Con que todos hayan disfrutado, me doy por satisfecho.-Su sonrisa era bastante amigable y daba bastante confianza. Berwald se preguntaba internamente preguntarle lo mismo que le pregunto a Iván sobre Karen pero no tenía bastante confianza para eso. Thoris también pregunto por Karen, pero no eran preguntas indiscretas, sino cuando la compro y como se estaba adaptando a la casa. Aunque Berwald no contesto mucho, fue Karen con una confianza nueva quien contesto a todo. Su amo decidió que ya le daría vueltas a todo esto por la noche. Cuando iba a pagar Iván se le adelantó.

-Esta comida era para anunciar el embarazo. Además la próxima semana es tu cumpleaños y nos invitaras a tu casa, ¿da? Ya quiero volver a comer la comida de María.-Berwald asintió y se guardo la cartera. Karen le miró, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco. Iba a preguntar que le pasaba pero pronto ella desvió la mirada y volvió a acercar la taza de café a sus labios carnosos. Notaba sus mejillas algo rojas y le daba miedo imaginar en qué pensaba. Cuando Iván pago salieron del restaurante para despedirse. Como hacia algo de frio, Berwald hizo el ademán de quitarse el chaleco para tapar a Karen pero esta lo rechazo con un pequeño gesto. Mientras los hombres se despedían las ENHs se separaron del grupo.

-Han hecho grupo, ¿da?-Los amos las observaron.

-Eso está bien, aunque a saber qué dirán de nosotros, sobretodo Karen, ¿no Berwald?

-No e' de t' incu'bencia qu' e' lo que hacemo' en la c'ma

-Eso significa que ya lo habéis hecho, ¿da? Vincent, mi dinero.

-No me dejaste apostar por el bando vencedor, conozco mejor a Berwald que tú.

-C'llaos l's do' de u'a m'dita ve'.-Iván rio y cogió el brazo de Emilly

-Nosotros nos vamos ya…hasta la semana que viene-Emilly se despidió y los cuatro se los quedaron mirando. Luego Vincent abrió el coche sin decir nada. En este caso las ENHs se sentaron detrás, hablando, mientras Berwald y Vincent se mantenían en silencio. Al llegar a la casa, ya solo con sus ENHs se divirtió con ellas, tocándolas, besándolas, haciéndolas gemir a las cuatro, excitándolas pero sin llegar a más. Hoy no tenía la cabeza en el sexo así que se fue pronto a dormir. Seguía pensando que rayos le pasaba a Karen. ¿Y qué era eso de una nueva generación de ENHs y por qué su padre le había mentido? Todo eso se cruzaba en la mente del rubio hasta que se durmió profundamente.

En la madrugada alguien le saco de sus sueños, sacudiéndole suavemente el hombro.

-¿Hm?-abrió un poco los ojos para encontrarse a María Jesús. Fue a encender la luz cuando esta la detuvo, poniendo su mano sobre pálida del amo. Pero ese gesto hizo que lo hiciera, al notar como temblaba. Se despejo un poco e hizo que se sentara a su lado, abrazándola suavemente.

-K-Karen…amo…-empezó a explicar antes de que el rubio preguntara.-Ella nos dijo q-que…u-usted n-no nos quería…que s-solo éramos sus j-juguetes y q-que en cuanto e-este embarazada n-nos dejara…-miro a su amo a los ojos-E-Eso no p-pasara, ¿v-verdad?-El rubio no sabía que decir, solo pensaba que todo esto estaba pasando de castaño oscuro.

-Nej, eso no va a pasar…Estaréis a mi lado… Hablare con ella y con mi padre-No sabía que iba a hablar con ella pero iba a exigirle al doctor toda la información-Ven, duerme hoy conmigo-Se corrió a un lado y le dejo un poco de espacio. Esta apagó la luz pero el rubio consiguió ver una pequeña sonrisa-Descansa-la beso en los labios y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Merece Reviews?<em>


End file.
